Eternal Love
by GoodThingstoThoseWhoWait
Summary: Sakura finds herself at the bitter end of her relationship, needing a change from her terrible luck she makes a drastic move to hopefully change her luck. However, with doing so she runs into a rather mysterious man who opens her eyes to a world and love she never knew could exist
1. Chapter 1

She could not believe this. As in, in her mind could not logically explain what was happening in front of her painfully shocked emerald eyes. Sakura Haruno, aged 20 years of age was standing in her boyfriends dorm room door frame. Tears pricked the edges of her eyes as she looked upon a truly heart crushing scene and she blinked several times begging the tears not to fall. The sounds of the New Years party raging behind her faded from her ears leaving her forced to listen to her own broken heart beating loudly. Thinking of the life saving organ, she gripped her blouse in front of her heart and let out a heartsick gasp of surprise. What lay before her was every woman's worst fear. Her lover caught in the throws of passion with some other woman. Her gasp alerted the lovers to another presence in the room. Her boyfriend, Jayce Monari, turned towards the sound and his face went from being startled to guilt. Seeing his face, inside she knew this was not just a one night fling. She started to shake her head in disbelief. Tears started to flow freely down her cheeks and her chin quivered slightly.

"No...please," she whispered her voice fading into silence. Sakura bit down on her soft pink bottom lip before letting her head fall in defeat. She wished she hadn't worn her striking pink hair up. She tried to swallow her feeling but her throat and mouth were so dry the motion only made her cough.

' _God...I must look like...like such a fool!_ ' Sakura sobbed inside, outwardly she took a few steps back and closed the door to the sight. She waited. He'd come for her. Explain everything. He'll come to her begging for forgiveness...nothing. She choked back a sob her left hand rising to cover the sound, the cool feel of diamond on her lips crushed her. The engagement ring he had given to her just a few months ago after their two year anniversary.

Just down the hall she could hear chants. "3...2...1! Happy New Year," came the exclamations following by lots of cheering. The merriment only amplified her pain in the dark hall. The only light shining was that dim of the party. Tears freely streamed down her cheeks as she turned her back to the party and fled down the hall to the opposite exit. She didn't even care that that it was January. It was warm enough in San Francisco. Sobbing she walked down the path that led away from the men's dorms. She hugged herself as her stilettos clicked against the sidewalk. Around her she could hear several parties going on at once. The campus was mainly dark save for the side walk lamps.

How could this happen? Ever since she had left Japan to study to be a doctor she's had such awful luck. Sakura contemplated everything that has happened in the past three years she's been in the States. She's been racially profiled by authorities who mistook her for Chinese. She's been sexually harassed by men asking for a 'happy ending' massage. Once her dorm mate left the dorm room unlocked and someone stole her laptop. The only thing that had seemed to be going good was her relationship with Jayce. He was Japanese American. Charming, handsome and intelligent. He was majoring in computer engineering. They had met by chance on a popular Japanese MMO game. It seemed liked fate that they both happened to be in the United States studying, and then to learn they were both at the same college. After much convincing on Jayces side, she agreed to meet him for coffee at a Starbucks on campus. The pair hit it off quickly, she found him very funny and easy to be around. The dated for two years before he asked her to marry him. But now...now she couldn't even make out what was going to happen now. She suppose the engagement was broken and Jayce would be with the person he had his lips on.

Collapsing on a bench Sakura looked up at the night sky. What stars could be seen glittered against the black sky. Why had the gods played such a cruel trick on her fate? What did they want from her? Hadn't she been filial enough to them? She never asked for anything, never demanded anything that was outside of her means of living. She wasn't a cruel or unkind person, sure she had a temper but she kept it under wraps the best she could. She was becoming a doctor not for the money but for the chance to heal people and help the betterment of society. She didn't even care if she was employed at a big hospital or a small clinic, all she asked for was to pass all her tests. With a great sigh let out, " I don't understand, what I have done to deserve this?" She waited expectantly for an answer but was greeted by silence. With her question unanswered for the first time since coming here, she felt terribly home sick. She wanted her mother to stroke her hair lovingly and to listen to her fathers awful puns. Then, like lightening, it struck her. She sat up straight and hiccuped as she pensively thought. All these terrible happenings only started occurring after she moved from Japan. Perhaps it wasn't that she moving outside of her fate perhaps it was because she was in the wrong location for her fate. She was meant to be a doctor that was obvious, she had the brains and wits to be one. But not here in the US.

Sakura wiped her face and reached down pulling her feet from the painful heels. She held one in each hand and headed black to her dorm running through the ideas of places to go. Before long she found herself in front of her laptop in her dark dorm. She had booked a flight home and applied to several universities to make the move back home. She stayed up until dawn filling out all kinds scholarships.

When the first few flutters of sunrise peeked through the blinds did Sakura finally close the computer and stretch. She had been wearing the same tight green dress. She moved from her desk and went over to her dresser to get some clothes to change into. She grabbed her shower caddy and slides. She swiped her towel off the hook by the door and made her way to the showers. With it being so early on New Year's Day, most of the campus cleared out for the holidays and those stuck here would be too hung over to be up. The showers were completely empty and Sakura smiled to herself. She missed the privacy of ones own bathroom.

After enjoying a nice, long, uninterrupted, hot shower Sakura made her way back to her dorm. The sun was up now, the time just after 8am. Sakura has changed from her dress into a pair of jeans and an adorable kitten T-shirt her mother had sent as a Christmas gift. It was white with a cat rolled into a burrrito. There were big black letters above the cat burrito that said ' **Purrito** '. Leave it to her mom to find hilarious shirts to ease the homesickness. Sakura gently placed her shower item back into their places and walked back to her dorm. She expected to see Jayce there pacing impatiently waiting for her to explain himself. However what she found was something beyond even her imagining. The woman she caught him with. Something vile bubbles inside of her as Sakura took note of the woman's discomfort. 'Good, you should feel awful,' she thought to herself. However Cooley she ignored the woman and moved to unlock her dorm.

"He meant to tell you," came a shakey gentle voice from the woman.

The exclamation forced Sakura to pause her key in the lock. Slowly she turned to take in the woman. Measuring and comparing. To her dismay, the woman had quite the chest on her. However Sakura did take solace that the woman had a crooked nose and unruly brows, she looked unkempt and it reminded her of the nerdy girls from her high school days.

"Excuse me," Sakura said in a threatening voice. It shocked even herself to hear herself sound so...mean.

"Jayce, he meant...he mean to say something months ago. But he just couldn't bring himself to break your heart. He hadn't expected you to come to the party and...and he feels awful you found out this way...please don-"

Sakura cut the woman off with a hard slap to her cheek. She watched as the woman recoiled and her hand flung to her cheek shock in her eyes. Rage burned in her belly, to which Sakura let freely loose the feelings of betrayal, hurt, heartache, and anger onto the other woman.

"Don't come here telling me about his feelings. If Jayce was any sort of decent man, he would come himself instead of sending you. I...I wasted two years on him when all in all he cheated on me. What could you have that I don't? Huh? I have brains, beauty, I get along with his mother, I have big aspirations..." Sakura pauses and took a deep breath in realizing just how pathetic she looked. Sakura brought her left hand up and with shakey fingers traced the engagement ring before taking it off and holding it out to the woman. "It's over. Give this back for me," she said and dropped the ring into the woman's hand. She turned her back but paused hearing the woman's request.

"Please forgive us."

A hot tear slipped from her eye and it felt like it seared a path down her cheek. "One day...but not today," was all she could manage before fleeing inside of her dorm. It was done. Ties cleanly cut now, well as cleanly as they could be in this awful situation.

The next week Sakura spent her time mainly in her dorm room, only adventuring out in the evening when the chances of bumping into Jayce would be relatively small. She had not heard from him since that night. Not his lover. No text, no call, not even a hand written note. However The silence she was receiving only strengthened her resolve to return to Japan at the end of the year.

As classes picked up, she received back a few offers from the universities she had applied to. She also was able to get a great scholarship to a university in Tokyo. Her friends were devastated to hear the news of Jayce's cheating. Promising to find a reason for her, but Sakura insisted to just leave well enough alone. Thing had ended, there was no changing the past now. Begrudgingly, her friends obliged and. The rest of her sophomore year passed rather uneventfully.

Come June Sakura has packed everything and officially left the US to go back home to Japan. As she waited at her terminal gate she heard a familiar laugh and looked around to find him. Sure enough, her emerald eyes found the source. There was Jayce with the woman he had cheated with getting in line to board their plane...to Florida. He must be bringing her there to meet his parents.

For a brief moment her eyes caught Jayce's brown one. She looked away first and turned her head as if to play if off she hadn't been look for him. And to her relief he just went back to his conversation. Her heart tugged painfully and Sakura swallowed hard to push down the emotion that had welled up inside of her. Sakura reached into her purse and pulled out dark sunglasses. She put them on and then started to play on her phone. Though she was secretly watching the pair as they boarded. Only feeling true relief when their gate door shut.

"Break ups are the worst huh," came a jovial voice from behind her. Curious Sakura turned around and saw a very handsome blonde smiling at her.

"How cou-"

"How could I know? You were staring really hard and weren't as covert as you thought," the blonde man said. He gave her a cheeky smile, "but there's someone out there for you. Trust me."

A female voice came from the speaker system to announce gate 2B was now boarding. The man stood and Sakura was taken back by his height. "See ya," he said giving her a two finger casual salute.

Sakura watched his retreating form throughly confuse as what had just happened, but then her fate started to board and she picked up her carry on and got in line for boarding. Shaking off the encounter she got on the plane and took her seat. While waiting for take off she took her phone out and deleted Jayce's number out of her contacts. A rush of unexpected relief washed over her and she rested her head back putting her phone into her jacket pocket.


	2. Chapter 2

'Dear diary,

Half a year had passed now since coming back home. It seems worlds away what happened to me while in the US, and my luck well...it's gotten so much better. Though matter is love and romance haven't much improved as I haven't met anyone who has caught my interest. But romance can wait until after I've finished my schooling. Speaking of, I've landed a residency at one of the most prestigious hospitals in the area. I'll be studying under the number one doctor there starting after the New Year. Sure, there will be eight overall, but a chance to study and really show off my skill is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I can't wait.

December 8th'

Sakura looked out at the court yard of the university. Fresh snow blanketed the area and it was relatively busy considering the snow that was gently falling. Winter had come faster than she had realized. The move back to Japan had been relatively smooth, her parents were very easy with her in regards to Jayce's indiscretion, starting fresh was what she needed. To be back in her home country among her countrymen and women felt like a breath of fresh air.

She occupied her old room at her parents house and commutes into the city everyday by train, for the most part she was left alone save for the occasional pervert who tried to feel her up. Her response, a sharp twist of the wrist typically took care of wandering hands.

Students were rushing to libraries and quiet areas to study for finals. Taking a sip of hot tea she let her head fall against the window. It had almost been a year now. She hadn't lied when she said the events that had happened to her in the United States felt like it happened a lifetime ago. Her heart no longer ached with the thought of Jayce. Though her confidence was surely shaken by the feeling of inferiority to the woman he had cheated on her with. It had hurt unbelievably so at the time, but now almost a year later the wound to her heart had healed and left a scar. It made her stronger as a person and helped her grow. She was more guarded now, wiser to the ways of love and no longer naive the games men play with a woman's heart. With her experience she was easily able to read men, catch them in their lies and flip the script. She had earned the name 'Man Killer' on campus. And that suited her just fine. Men either stayed away due to the rumors of her frozen heart or flicked to her out of pure curiosity and seeking a conquest.

"Yo, hadn't expected to see you again," came a cheery voice. Pulled from her thoughts Sakura turned her eyes forwards the sound and to her surprise it was the blonde man from the airport.

Emerald eyes widened and she stood from her chair and pointed at him. "You."

"Yes, me," the man smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He was indeed handsome but in a boyish sort of way. Seeing him somehow made Sakura feel at ease and she offered to share her table with him. He accepted and sat down. "Phew, you're a medical student," he inquired.

Taking her seat Sakura pulled her books closer to her, nodding in response. "Mhm."

"That's noble of you. Oh, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said and stuck a hand out. Sakura reaches hers out and gently shock his.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"Cherry blossom...it suits you," Naruto jokes and pointed to her hair that was indeed the color of cherry blossom. Sakura blushed and nodded slightly embarrassed.

Silence fell between them, an awkward long silence. Sakura started to fidget with her pen to ease the awkwardness she was feeling inside. Naruto cleated his throat and she looked into his blue eyes, becoming enraptured in them. "I...uh study philosophy. You didn't ask so I figured I'd tell you," he said with a slight chuckle.

"No I meant to ask I just-"

"Don't find me interesting enough," he questioned playfully, mischievousness twinkled in his eyes and he moved his eyes brows up and down comically.

Sakura could not stifle the small laugh the bubbled up from within her, "no, I'm just not used to someone taking a genuine interest in me," she confessed shrugging her shoulders.

"Really, I couldn't phantom why someone wouldn't want to know the infamous Man Killer," Naruto pretended to be perplexed by the problem in front of him. Sakura let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh, you know about that, do you," she challenged.

"Who doesn't know," Naruto offered as he leaned back into his chair.

Sakura only shook her head in response yielding in the challenge. Who didn't know her reputation? It was widely known now. Sakura sighed heavily and trenches her arm up. "I'll probably die alone, with a million cats to inherit my future wealth and possessions," Sakura joked. Well, half joked. At this point in her young life, Love seemed to elude her, so the only reasonable conclusion was that she'd be alone forever. No one to share her life with. An unpaired crane, meant to roam this life partnerless.

"Pfft. Please, you are thinking of the world of being a small place, I'm sure there is someone out there for you. Everyone has a fated partner," then in an odd fashion that didn't seem to fit his character, Naruto let out a poem.

"Waiting until spacetime has shattered, mountains and rivers have turned to ashe, entirely complexion has withered,

leaving the love into the world,

continuous reincarnation.

See through the sadness and joy,

through the numerous twist and turns,

to forever follow you through life and death,

travel throughout vast heaven and earth,

freely flying with you."

Sakura watched as Naruto looked out the window reciting this epic poem of love. He had a look of someone who had loved and lost, but unlike her, his eyes didn't burn with the bitterness hers did. He had hope. Sakura blinked and watched him carefully, taking in his handsome face. "Someone's out there," he whispered it this time, turning those blue eyes forwards her. Again, she found herself enraptured by them.

"Wise beyond your years, a rare trait in today's society," Sakura whispered back a small smile tugging at her lips. Naruto was more than a handsome face it seemed, he certainly had a charm about him that made her heart feel at peace with itself. She truly felt like she could be her most truest self with him allowing him access to her inner thoughts that she mostly kept hidden from others.

Natural smiled," what can I say, I've had a long life. Longer than most," he let out cryptically.

"You're only in your early twenties, average people live to be at least eighty now a days," Sakura dismissed his rather strange statement. Naruto only chuckled.

"Sakura, there is more to the world than you know," Naruto said in his typical cheery tone. "You'll see with time," he finished and made movements to stand which prompted Sakura to stand. "We'll talk again sometime, see you then," Naruto said again giving her his two finger salute as his walked off.

Sakura stood there baffled by their abnormal interaction. Logically, his words didn't make any sense, saying he had lived a life longer than most. It was apparent that Naruto had an old soul to him, but still a light hearted mature about him. Maybe what he meant was he had experienced more of life than most? Sakura shook her head and went back to her studies pushing the enigma that was Naruto from her mind.

The Heavenly Palace of Uchiha of Leaf Village

"What do you want," came a deep voice inquiry. The massive room was dark save for the light of the early evenings full moons light. The pale yellow glow cast an eerie hue on the ornate objects. The was styled after the traditional Japanese. Tatami floors, paper windows, magnificent paintings of mythical places by mortal standards.

Naruto stood by the window looking out at the beautiful zen garden, fireflies winked with beautiful bursts of greenish hue. "She is back," came Naruto's voice, however it didn't have the typical cheeriness to it. No, his voice was serious and had a hint of sadness. Naruto's black and orange robes rustled as he turned forwards the figure in the dark.

Red eyes glowed in the dark, the prestigious Uchiha Sharingan on full display. The three black times swirled slightly as Sasuke voice tumbled to life. "Where is she hiding," he asked his eyes finding Naruto's ocean blue ones.

"In the mortal realm. Her souls been...reincarnated," Naruto's voice came out with tones of sadness and guilt. His hands tightened into fists.

"Hm," was all Sasuke let out. In the dark a devilish smirk formed. A second chance was granted to him. Memories of a pink hair warrior with fierce snarls eyes flashed in his mind. Her white kimono fluttering beautifully about her as she walked. Her smile radiant and on full display for him alone. 'This time, I will not lose you...Sakura.'


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I know last chapter was anlik short so I decided to upload two tonight. Enjoy lovelies.

Sakura set down her pen and rubbed her tired eyes. She stood and stretched up before checking the time on her worst watch. It was just past eleven at night, her parents would worry if she didn't start out for home. She took out her cellphone and messaged her mother that she was just leaving the library and would be home in at least forty five minutes. Sakura set herself about packing her belongings and just as she reached for her white pencil case something caught her eye outside the window. Looking out a dark shadowy figure of a man could be seen just outside the lamp light. Sakura narrowed her eyes and leaned forward but when she blinked the man was gone. This caused Sakura to blink several more times and she stared out into the dimly lit darkness but saw nothing. Still, an uneasy feeling settled over her and Sakura packed her book bag in a panic to get out of there. Though she was studying to be a doctor, she still believed in ghosts and spirits.

She took one last look out the window but didn't see anything, this only spurred on the uneasiness she felt and she promptly moved down an aisle of books. There were still a few people left, before departing she turned in all the books that she hadn't intended to bring home for study. They would be here tomorrow after classes.

Sakura gave the old librarian a soft smile and left the building. Snow crunches under her tan boots, curiously she made her way to the spot where she had seen the man. To her horror there were indeed foot prints from where he stood, however there were no prints leading to or from these foot prints. And oddly enough they looked like the soles of wooden sandals perhaps, her heart sank as she failed to come up with a logical explanation other than it was clearly a spirit of some sort.

Sakura slapped her hands together and clapped three times before bowing her head in prayer, "may you find the peace you are yearning and leave this place." She could see her breath, which was coming to her at a quick rate. Her fear spiked and she whirled around when she heard her name softly whispered. But when she looked all there was the soft hissing of snow falling. "Please don't follow me," she whimpered as she left the street lamp and made her way to the main streets of Tokyo.

Though it was late and snowing, the streets were bustling with people. Some doing Christmas shopping, couples coming home from dates, salary men making their drunken trips home and lastly students hurrying home from extra lessons or studying sessions. Sakura stopped over a bridge to enjoy the view of the glowing lights as snow flakes shined in the multicolored lights. It was truly beautiful. A smile appeared on her lips before she brought her hands up to breath warm breath in them. Stuffing her hands into her pockets of her jacket Sakura made way to the train stations. She scanned her train pass and waited in the dock for the last train leaving the metropolitan area for the outer city limits.

The train pulled up to the station on time as expected and she entered, it was empty for the most part save for a few poor souls likes herself. Instead of taking a seat Sakura opted to stand by the door and she pulled out her phone. The poem that Naruto had recited was still lingering in her mind and she decided to look up other like poems to recite back to him. It was customary, well maybe from the feudal Japan it was, to respond to a poem with another like minded poem. She read poem after poem, but none seemed to convey the same feeling she had when she watched him. Then, if by a miracle she scrolled down to read the next one.

' _Desolately yearning,_

 _How broken a heart entanglement can't shear,_

 _The more I want to forget,_

 _The more profound I remember._

 _Forget,_

 _Drunk,_

 _Thought I let it go,_

 _But after dreaming,_

 _I'm awake thinking of you with tears in my eyes.'_

The poem made Sakura's heart hurt so much that she clutched the front of her jacket. To her surprise it wasn't the thought of Jayce that made it hurt, something about this poem made her sad. Her heart yearned for something more profound, something with more meaning.

Suddenly her heart throbbed with pain and when's he closed her eyes she could see blurry visions of a man, 'Sakura,' his voice was deep and held a certain tenderness but also a deep sadness. There was lots of red, blood perhaps? Sakura groaned in pain and the vision faded from her mind and the just as sudden as the pain was there, it released its hold on her and she no longer felt it. Opening her eyes Sakura looked around to see if anyone was watching her odd behavior but no one paid her any mind. It relieved her, she didn't want to burden anyone. She must've hit the book a little too hard today to bring about strange visions and a painful headache.

Sakura opted to sit at this point and found a seat by the door, she put in her headphones but didn't put on anything to listen to. Instead she tried to bring the blurred vision back to focus to analyze but the fog was thick, she was unsuccessful in her attempt to clear the scene. Was this a vision of her future? Or perhaps...unbelievably, a past life? Sakura rules out both of these options, again chucking this up to have pushed her mind to its limits with cramming material and not getting enough sleep or proper nutrients. Nonetheless she lifted an unsteady hand to her forehead and took a deep breath in trying to calm the storm of uneasiness that was raging. So many strange events had happened today, meeting Naruto, the strange man and foot prints and now this odd vision. Sakura would make sure she would sleep soundly to amply rest her her mind. She looked down at her phone and scrolled to the next poem.

' _It is unable to be cut off,_

 _The more you try to reason it,_

 _The more confusing it gets._

 _The thing that you can't wave off is parting sorrow that is rotating around your heart._

 _Love and hate endlessly circles._

 _My heart is uneasy._

 _The fate that was created in the past lifetime,_

 _has changed to accompaniment in this lifetime.'_

Sakura set down her phone, these poem were very melancholic to her. They seemed to echo a sentiment that was lying dormant in her heart.

The rest of the train ride was uneventful save for the strange emotions that were stirring inside of her. Confusion, yearning and sadness. All these poems of past lives and missed opportunities, perhaps she too, like Naruto, was an old soul as well.

That night I'm her dreams a man with sad eyes haunted her dreams. He called out to her, and when she reached for the sleeve of his dark navy robes he disappeared only to appear further from her.

"Who are you," she called out to him. "Please, tell me."

"Hmph, it seems you have truly forgotten," came his deep melodic voice. It made her knees weak and her heart ached more.

"What am I suppose to remember," she asked taking a few steps towards him. She was caught up in his beauty. Y'all, dark hair that was long on the sides and front but short in the back, dark black eyes stared back at her with haughtiness that pissed her off, navy robes swirled about him.

"I will not lose you again," was all he said as he slowly dispersed from existence.

Sakura awoke with a start, she sat up and reach up to her cheeks to find fresh hot tears there. Confused she looked to her beside clock. It was only three in the morning, the moon bright outside of of her window. She scooted closer to the window and pulled it open allowing the cold winters air to brush against her skin. Rest her elbow on the window sill and her chin in her hand Sakura looked up at the bright full moon. "Who was that man," she whispered her question into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Finals came and went for Sakura with New Years passing by uneventfully. She had not even bothered to go out, deciding instead to go to a temple to pray verses drinking and partying among friends. The temples shrine was busy with people praying and gathering for The New Years charms that would be passed out by the monks. Sakura had her mother help with tying her dark cherry red obi for her dark navy kimono. On the kimono were large simple cherry blossom flowers. Sakura has her hair tied up into a loose bun with her bangs out to frame her face.

Sakura waited in the cold for her turn to ring the bell and pray. Though she wasn't sure what to pray for this year. She was at top of her class with her grades, an internship to start in just a couple weeks and possibly a. Using romance with Naruto. Since running into him at the library the two had several run ins on campus. He always had the same goofy grin and cheery demeanor. When she had recited a poem to him he laughed and said he had appreciated her effort. Now she had books on poetry and found curiously enough Naruto tended to quote ancient Chinese poems. Strange considering they were in Japan but philosophy wasn't home to just one nation she supposed. Sakura pulled the the black cloak her mother had given her, it was trimmed with faux fur on the hood and she flipped the hood up to cover her head. Bringing her hands up she breathed heavily on them to warm them before tucking them into the folds of the cloak. Slowly the line moved and she was then standing before an old monk who gave her a smile.

"Come, make your pray to the gods," he said in a shakey voice. His head was bald and he gave her a reassuring smile.

Unsure Sakura stood just a few more moments before someone wrapped an arm around her shoulders and ushered her forward, when she looked she was shocked to see it appeared to be the man from her dream many weeks ago. She stared at him, he was handsome with his raven colored hair and sharp features. He bowed his head and shut his eyes as of in prayer, Sakura snapped out of her reverence and quickly prayed for happiness for her parents and prosperity for the nation. The bell jingling surprised her, upon opened her green eyes she found the mystery man had rung it for them allowing this prays to be sent up to the heavens to be heard.

The two of them moved in sync to collect their talismans from another monk who took payment, the dream man payed. Before she knew it they were walking down the steps together in silence. She felt a girlish awkwardness as Sakura was aware of all the women around them looking at the man next to her. When they reached the bottom she turned to him and bowed.

"Thank you for paying. I have to return the favor sometime," she said with a confidence she forced on the outside. Inside her heart was pounding and question swirled in her mind. Why did this man look like the man from her dreams? What if he didn't want to see her again? Did she look like a idiot by being so forward? Sakura felt the heat rise in her cheeks and her eyes shut to block out any pain of the rejection to come.

However to her surprise the man chuckled, the sound was music to her ears and she looked up at him with sparkling emerald eyes. The man grabbed her waist and pulled her close to him causing her to gasp at his forwardness. I'm a deep honeyed voice he said, "how will you pay me back?"

Sakura blinked and then sputtered out, "h-how about a coffee m-maybe?"

"No," was his response and her heart sank temporarily. Then his lips were on hers and Sakura's eyes widened by the surprise kiss. Sure she'd been kissed but not by a stranger and most certainly not on New Year's Eve by a stranger.

However instead of fighting against him, her eyes closed slowly and she leaned I to his body. It felt right, natural to be in this mans arms. Snow began to fall around the couple and in the lantern lit path Sakura found her broken heart beating harder for this man. When their lips separate their foreheads pressed together and they stared into each other's eyes. Emeralds hues gazing into blackens ones, she tried to figure out what he was thinking. However those eyes were unreadable.

"I've seen you before, in my dreams," she confessed in a whisper.

"Hm," he hummed and made movement to put space between them. He lifted his forehead from hers and when the cold air rushed into the open space, Sakura shivered.

Why has she even opened her big dumb mouth? ' _I've seen to in my dreams...Urgh way to look pathetic_ ,' Sakura chided herself harshly.

Sakura but down on her bottom lip softly as embarrassment colored her cheeks red.

"If love is to desolate,

I will dream with you to redeem all your tears.

How far is this road?

How long are these three lives?

Holding hands till the end of this life.

The desolate wind, infinite fog, rain is falling and snow is dwindling.

Step by step accompanying you, do not be afraid.

Who is afraid of the wandering destiny?"

Sakura looked up in shock, she knew this poem. It was about a god who fell in love with a mortal woman when the god was visiting the mortal realm. A chance meeting in the forrest where the mortal maiden was collecting herbs in the winter. For a year the god secretly watched the mortal, hiding in the fog of spring, the rain of summer, the blowing leaves of fall and the falling snow of winter. Enamored not by the maidens beauty but by her gentle heart as she collected injured animals and nursed them back to perfect health. The god had then disguised himself as an injured snake to which the mortal couldn't resist to have as a pet and nurture it back to good health. For another year the god continued to fall in love with this mortal. He finally revealed himself to the mortal, confessed his feelings and brought her to heaven. However, the mortal eventually jumped of Tamashī no Funsai Terrace after meeting several misfortunes that were the doing of gods jealous side concubine. The god jumped in after his mortal lover and recovered her body. He hid it away in a cave and encased her body in ice to preserve not only her body but also the sliver of her soul that survived the terrace. He placed a curse on the small fragment of the soul that the two would live three more lives together. The rest of the story had been lost to time and the poem was revered as a great piece of Classical Japanese poems.

"Three lives, I'm impressed," Sakura admitted to the man.

"Would you like to know the ending of the story," the handsome stranger inquired.

"But no one knows the ending of the story. The pages of the book were lost to time," Sakura scoffed some.

"Hm," was all the stranger replied. He had a look of slight annoyance about him and his brown creased slightly, Sakura found the look to be cute and chuckled.

"You'll get wrinkles with that scowl," she joked softly as she brought her sleeve up to dab away at a rouge snowflake that had melted on her cheek. "My name is Sakura Haruno. Yours?"

"Sasuke Uchiha."

A smile came to Sakura's lips hearing his name. It fit him perfectly, Sasuke seemed to have an old soul about him, similar to that of Naruto but filled with more melancholy. Sakura offered a bow as a indication of respect for the introduction and Sasuke only nodded his head. His arrogance made her chuckle, he was indeed intriguing just like the man from her dream.

The. To her surprise Sasuke held his hand out to her, "it's cold, let's get some coffee. You owe me,"he finished with a smirk.

"You said I already repaid you," Sakura playfully fought back.

"I never said that," Sasuke fires back and grabbed her hand before she could say anything else and tugged her by his side. Sakura could only gaze up in surprise but melted into his side and intertwined her fingers with his, a small smile pulled her lips upward until she was smiling fully. For the first time in a long time, her heart felt light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** Please allow me to give you a little background so the timeline makes a little more sense. One(1) day in heaven realm is One(1) year in the mortal realm. This obviously give Gods longer life spans hundred of thousands years long than mortals being who live 60-80 days for them. However, if a mortal is brought to heaven their soul becomes immortal and hence their life span lengthens. This time frame also would paint the picture of just how long Sasuke has been waiting for his maidens soul to reincarnate. Enjoy the following update.

Happy Reading,

GoodThingsToThoseWhoWait

—

Sakura traced the edge of her mug freely. A small smile playing at her lips when she flicked her eyes upward towards Sasuke. He was looking at her, not entirely with a blank expressions but close to it. If she hadn't had the chance of meeting and talking with him, she would've assumed him to be bored. Sakura life's red her mug and drank her sweet coffee. She couldn't help but recall how Sasuke gave her an odd look when she put more than four packets of sugar in the coffee. He took his coffee black saying he did not like sweets.

Sakura lifted her arm, resting her elbow in the table and her chin in her propped up hand. "So, tell me the rest of the story," Sakura said with expectance filling her green eyes.

Sasuke let out an amused chuckle and leaned back into his seat. "Well, it's as you said, no ones knows the rest. Though I speculate it hasn't been written yet," he concluded.

"Eh? You...you mean to tell me that you lured me to this coffee shop in the pretense of telling me the rest of Three Lives but don't actually know the ending," Sakura accuses with righteous indignation.

"I never said I didn't know it, I'm only speculating that the other three lives have not been recorded yet. Maybe that maidens soul has not been restored yet," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Pfft. I don't believe in fairy tales or gods for that matter. I believe I am the master of my own fate," Sakura lied. Though sure she hadn't believed in fairy tales for a long time, the gods sure had turned her luck around when she returned home. Her fate was decided and she had foolishly moved out of it with heart crushing consequences.

"Then why be at the temple? What was your prayer," Sasuke pushed his dark eyes searing the edges of her soul. Probing for answers she was unwilling to give.

"I...what did you pray for," Sakura countered. She didn't want to sound like a naive nationalist. Though it shouldn't be something to be ashamed of, wanting her country to prosper and wanting peace for her parents. A simple prayer by a mortals standards.

"I prayed for my maidens soul to be fully restored," he said unabashed. Sakura let out a laugh and when her fit of amusement eased she saw the seriousness of his eyes. He meant it. Every word.

"You're..." she drifted off. Were they real? Gods? No, they were a thing of the past. Ancient times, relics of foolish mankind.

"And you...my maiden. I've found you," Saduke said reaching across the table. However Sakura abruptly stood from her seat. Effectively putting space between her and this godly man.

"I don't know what game you think you're trying to play, but I'm not fooled by you Sasuke Uchiha," she huffed our in anger. Her cheeks were flushed with a mix of embarrassment and rage. Truly, she thought she had prided herself on being able to see through those who played games. Yet she fell for it, hook, line and sinker.

She fled, hand balled into tight fists, her wooden sandals clicking against the cement. But though she was able to get out of the coffee shop, Sasuke was not far behind. He caught her arm in his hand tightly and spun her to see her face to face.

"Sakura," he said her name with so much longing and melancholy. A sharp pain stabbed Sakura's head and she reached up to her temple and reached up to smooth the pain.

Echoing words surfaced in her own voice along with flowing red and white robs. "Love is affectionate and ruthless, I will wait for you in the mortal realm where I belong. If I live, I will return to you. If I die, I die missing you." Soon pain erupted in her chest and Sakura let out a pain gasped of air before gripping her heart. The pain was scorching hot and it felt her own soul was being viciously torn apart by an angry unknown force.

Sakura let out a pained groaned and gripped Sasukes black robes with one of her delicate hands. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, the agony and confusion look in her eyes worried the typical static man. Another foggy memory fluttered up. Vaguely she could feel Sasuke wrap one arm around her shoulders before tucking one behind her knees, slowly she faded into unconsciousness. A vivid dream of familiar emotions and feelings.

 _—_

 _Mortal realm 120,000 years ago_

 _Sakura pulled off a few leaves of sage from each herb plant. Collecting the leaves for a medicinal purposes. A few days ago she found an injured black snake and decided to take it in. For the most part, the little black snake slept. Strangely enough when she tried to feed it raw meat the snake appeared to turn its nose up at the option._

" _If you do not eat, I will worry," she pleaded with the creature, after a few moments the creature slowly ate at the raw piece of meat much to Sakura delight._

 _Sakura let out a small chuckle while plucking a few more leaves. She moved on to grabbing a couple of strands of lemon grass and a fist full of chickweed. She had a wide collection of herbs thanks to constant scavenging the hill of the mountain she lived on. She bought in the greenery and began to boil the chickweed leaves. Sakura looked over to shear she kept the snake on the basket. She took a seat and gently stroked its head._

" _I hope you will feel better soon. All you do is sleep," she nagged lightly. However secretly she enjoyed the little snakes company very much. She hummed lightly and laid her head next to its sleeping form admiring the beautiful black scales that have off a ravenously blue hue in the dim lantern light. With a content heart, her eyes slowly closed from the weight of exhaustion's since she had just gotten back from being lost in the surrounding forrest for six days. She had been worried the snake would die so she desperately hurried home. "I am glad you are here..." she whispered slowly before drifting off into sleep._

 _Sasuke, having just come from a clans meeting 'awoke' in his snake form. He found the beautiful woman asleep soundly, feeling confident of her slumber, Sasuke transformed into his human form. He kneeled down beside the woman's slumbering form. For a few moments he just admired her peaceful expression. Inside he felt his icy rigid heart melt slightly which created a strange feeling in his stomach. Shaking his head at the woman._

" _Silly woman, you will catch a cold," Sasuke murmured under his breath. Gently he stretched an arm across her back and pulled her into him, he caught her head with his shoulder and effortlessly maneuvered the woman into a carrying position. Standing he turn and took the few steps to the woman bed. Easily Sasuke bent down and gingerly placed the woman on her bed mat. He grabbed a blanket from a shelf on the wall and covered her. Sasuke moves a piece of pink hair from her face before standing to attend the fire._

 _—_

Present Day

Sakura woke with a start, her eyes flashed open. At first all she saw was a blinding blackness made her eyes paralyzed to the dark. Slowly her vision focused and quickly a picture was formed for her viewing. For a moment she processed what she was looking at before holding upright into a sitting position. Her emerald eyes did a quick scan of the room. All the light coming through was a warm glow of a bright full moon. Sakura found the detail odd, as it was New Years, it was a new moon.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura looked about confused, the room was ornately decorated with relics that she had seen in her text books and museums from the ancient times. There was a famous painting on a paper screen of the legendary Ryūchi Cave. The water color painting was beautiful, even in the dark Sakura could see the painting masterful strokes of vibrant and dark colors blending in a melodic stain on the paper. Moving her eyes beyond the painting there were other painting, most hung on the wall, one that caught her eye was of a beautiful woman in white and red robs, strangely enough there was a white cloth covering the woman's eyes. Sakura moves up and walked over to the painting, the more she observed the painting the more her heart began to hurt with incredible sadness, jealously, and yearning. Sakura eyes widened when she realized she was looking at a painting of her past self. Long locks of pink flowed about the woman styled in a simple manner. The curve of the lips identical to when Sakura smiled, the pain in her head returned and Sakura caught herself against the wall.

"Sakura," came an all too familiar jovial voice, but it was laced with concern. To her shock, when Sakura looked over her shoulder there was Naruto. He was dressed in dark gray sulked kimono, it had a love swirled orange pattern stitched in the sleeves and was tied with black obi. Notably Naruto had his right hand bandage, from what she saw the bandages went up past his forearm. He looked amazing. His vibrant blue eyes held great concern in them and Sakura heart squeezed.

"Don't," she screamed at him. Betrayal breaking her heart. She had let Naruto in, trusted him with her secrets and yet he was in on this. What ever this was. When Naruto still walked closer Sakura grabbed a sword from its stand and swung at Naruto forcing the man to stand back. "You…you…" Sakura tried to form words but the feeling of being overwhelmed was too much. From the ornate room, to the striking painting of herself, and Naruto…"take me home," Sakura demanded in a scary voice. She took a step closer to Naruto, sword still drawn at him.

"Ok, I will take you home," Naruto slowly nodded and as Sakura stepped up his eye glanced over her shoulder alerting Sakura to someone else in the room. However before Sakura could get a chance to look back she felt a hard hit to the base of her neck near her shoulder. Vaguely she felt herself fall back against a body and an arm wrap around her.

"What have you done Sasuke," was the last thing she heard before her world went dark and the haunting memories of the past filled her dreams again.

 ** _120,000 years ago_**

 _Sakura pushes the wooden ladder about the rice she was cooking, the snake she had been looking after had left last night as when she awoke it was gone. She let out a great sigh of loneliness. "It could have left a note," she pouted at the unrealistic prospect of a snake leaving a note._

 _A sound of someone coughing alerted her to the presence of someone and Sakura went to investigate. Upon exiting her little hut she was startled to find someone leaning against the wall of her little wooden shanty. It was a man, he was bleeding from a wound in his shoulder. Horrified Sakura rushed to his side bending low to see if the man was awake._

 _"Sir…sir," she lightly shook him, and then shook him harder when he didn't responded. She panicked when the man sputtered out blood._

 _"Help," he said weakly. Sakura hooked the mans good arm around her shoulders and with his help, assisted him inside where she laid him by the fire to keep warm. He was handsome, angled jaw, lovely raven black hair. He was taller than her, well built as if he had spent years in an army or something._

 _The man made motion to sit up, he movements were labored and when he reached up to undress himself to reveal his wound Sakura stood abruptly._

 _"I…I will get water," she sputtered a blush on her cheeks from getting a peek of the man muscles chest. Sasuke watched her speedy get away, thankfully the water barrel was in sight of the front area of the small wooden hut. And eyebrow lifted with amusement and he chuckled. She was treating him like one of her wounded animals._

 _By the time Sakura came back the mad was sitting with his bare back facing the fire. A broken arrow protruding from a wound in his left shoulder. Sakura gasped as the wound looked to have been festering for a few days. It looked ghastly. Sakura took in an unsure breath and made way towards him. She knelt down beside him and inspected the wound._

 _"I have never dealt with such a serious wound. I just take in small animals that are sick," she confessed lightly and Sasuke was profoundly moved by the deep concern etched across this beauty of a mortal. For the second time, he felt the sensation of his heart melting. Sakura flicked her eyes from the wound to Sasuke unreadable face. Her brows twitched together, her attempt to get a read on him clear._

 _"Hm, just…do your best," Sasuke affirmed. Try as he might, Sasuke was unable to tear his gaze from this woman as she went to work. It was painful when she pulled the arrow from his back, granted he had not expected it to hurt as much as it had, especially since he casused the injury to himself. However wot the arrow removed, the worst of it was over and he let his little mortal apply what she believed to be medicine but was truly just a bunch of green foliage._

 _Afterwords she had insisted he sleep on her mat, she would be fine in the hard floor. After the fire burned to down smoldering embers Sasuke sat up from the mat, grabbed Sakura from the floor and placed her in her bed. He went over to a corner in the room and rested against it. Watching her sleep._


	7. Chapter 7

"Do you have any rational thought left inside that miserable heart of yours," Naruto accused Sasuke with a mighty force of frustration. "She…she is not **her** ," Naruto exclaimed in a furious tone. The blonde man was genuinely worried his friend had truly lost his mind.

Sasukes face fell slightly in guilt knowing his tactless actions held dire consequences for not only Sakura's reincarnated self, but also for himself. He could very well lose his position as the Uchiha Heir Apparent. Yes, there was so much on the line and it was all for love. He, a rigid cold man had fell for her, a hidden mortal beauty he happened to lay eyes upon. Her heart was divinely radiant, she had infected him with love and now he desperately still yearned for her, even her reincarnation had the bewitching spell about her. "I know that," he finally confessed. Certainly this Sakura was bolder than the previous, however he found the behavior intoxicating especially the way her eyes simmered with anger.

Sasuke let out a frustrated huff and turned his eyes to his best friend. The one man he could absolutely depend on. Naruto's furious look slowly faded into pity. "Sasuke…" was all he let out. His blue eyes looking over the sleeping form of Sakura.

Her pale peachy skin flowed the full moons light. Naruto harbored the awfully crushing guilt inside. Sakura's complete innocent bewildered look of being played for the fool, burned vividly in his memory. Naruto's brow creased together and strained huff of air. Before finally speaking,"and your plan," he inquired getting serious. Though Sasuke had broken the laws and brought a mortal into heaven, and not just any mortal, the reincarnation of his mortal wife. Naruto would back Sasuke in anything, even though this could truly cost him dearly as the Lord of Heaven, Kakashi Hatake, was known to be a noble and fair leader. He would not spare Sasuke regardless of Sasukes position as Heir Apparent of an influential clan in Heaven or as a former student. Both Sasuke and Naruto completed their

Together the two of them formalized that the young women had stumbled into heaven by mistake when the two men were coming back from the mortal realm.

Sasuke shook his head slowly discouraged, "this plan is awful."

"Why," Naruto questioned. It was possible for a mortal to stumble in mist that was created when traveling back from mortal realm. It happened, not frequently but it still happened.

Sasuke gave him a blank look clearly asking 'is she not the mirror of my mortal wife?' But Naruto seemed slow in the uptake for a few moments and then nodded his head slowly.

"Ah," was all he said looking sheepish. "Maybe we can put a disguise on her," Naruto offered as a solution.

"I think playing in the mortal realm for so long has dampened your critical thinking skills friend," Sasuke half chuckled. Naruto had spent the last few thousand years playing in the mortal realm.

"I was not playing. I was studying mortal…behaviors," Naruto said with some hesitation. Though everyone knew that Naruto loved to visit the mortal realm to see how the simple creatures lived.

"Furthermore, she is the reincarnation of my wife. We'd only be able to hide her for such a short time before she'd be found," Sasuke sighed. He had been much too foolish this time.

"So this where you took my mortal student," came a playful toned woman's voice. Both men looked and froze when the saw one of three Makers of Heaven. Tsunade, a woman as old as Heaven was itself, the highest goddess resided at the base of Zaō Mountian in the always blooming Cherry Blossoms Grove. The woman was known for creating heaven with two other beings, Jiraiya and Orochimaru, she was also renowned for her medical skills. However, she stayed out of the political affairs of the immortal realm. Preferring to drink and gamble.

Naruto and Sasuke fully turned and bowed respectfully to her. "Don't stand on ceremony with me boys," she waved a hand dismissively and walked further into the room look beyond the men at the slumber woman. "I see someone has snuck my student into heaven. What will Lord Kakashi say," she questioned with a serious tone to emphasize the point of how much trouble Sasuke had caused.

Sasuke looked away in shame, he didn't need this old woman to scold him as well. "Well it's a good thing I already gotten permission to bring her here myself then, I'll just take her off your hands," Tsunade said bending down to brush a stray pink strand of hair from Sakura's face.

"Take her away," Sasuke asked with surprise. "With all due respect, this is my wife. I will-"

"This is…was a mortal from the the mortal realm that you kidnapped, snuck into heaven on the pretense that she looks like your dead wife. Foolish boy, how will you protect her," Tsunades amber eyes glowed with anger as she glared over her shoulder at the dark haired man. "And you," she said pointing at Naruto, "you know Jiraiya is no longer here to save you from trouble. It's best the woman comes with me. I can hide her, protect her, and teach her the skills she needs to survive here in Heaven," her voice was scary serious, neither men continued the pointless argument.

Logically, this was their best out of any trouble, though Sasuke did not want to part from the mirrored image of his wife so soon after only retrieving her. Satisfied with their silent agreement, Taunade waved a hand over Sakura's body, transforming the woman into scroll. Lifting the scroll from the elegant bed she tucked the small scroll in the sleeve of her medium gray kimono. Standing, she adjusted the hunter green cloak to be out of her way. "Someone's here," Tsunade whispered.

With impeccable timing Karin, Sasukes concubine, stepped into the large room. Against all his might, he was forced to marry in order to secure the army his clan needed to secure to fend of raiders of a different celestial tribe, Sand. She was stunningly beautiful with long red hair and a pair of crimson eyes that could rival Sakura's emerald hues. Her hair was down save for a large bun that held many delicate ornate hair combs. Her posture was perfectly annoying, her shimmering pale yellow robes effortlessly draped about her.

When her crimson eyes settled on the people before her, before anyone could react she bowed gracefully. "Lady Tsunade, husband, Naruto-san," Karin bowed, a small smile playing on her faintly tinted red lips. Karinwas the perfect image of how a side consort should conduct herself.. She was very patient and obedient, many saw her as kind. She was well versed in music, poetry and dance, though for all of her perfectness, Sasuke could nearly contain the loathsome look he always provided her.

"An honor to have guests today. Would you like me to prepare tea," Karin asked in a sweet voice.

"No, that is alright. Lady Tsunade and I were just leaving," Naruto managed out. He too had negative feelings for the beautiful consort.

"Oh, well have a safe journey home," Karin offered with a sweet smile and bowed as the two blondes exited. Turning to her husband Karin asked, "I have had your meal prepared," she paused to wave her personal maid into the room, "would you like it now?"

"Get out," Sasuke growled venomously, his vicious sharigan activating.

Karin gasped and tears filled her eyes as she shoved her way past her maid and ran from Sasukes personal quarters. Her soft sob falling deaf upon Sasukes ears.

Rage boiled in his blood, the daft woman still had not given up her pursuit of his heart. Even after several thousand years. There had only been one woman in all of the universe who had fully captured his heart, and that woman was his one true wife. Thinking of the long haired beauty Sasuke looked to her portrait and felt his heart squeeze with a mix of pain and hope.

"You've come back, I promise this time will be different," he swore underneath the moon quite gaze as he lightly fingered the painting of his mortal wife.

As Sakura slept the memories of ages past haunted her dreams. She awoke with a start her green eyes snapping open. Her breathing was ragged as she sat up to wipe the cold sweat from her brow. Clearly in her past life she had known of the man who kidnapped her from her comfortable normal life. Claiming her breathing Sakura took a look at her surroundings, and was surprised to find herself in what looked like a modernized style of the traditional style. Instead of tatami mats were beautifully polished oak wood, granted there was paper screens and on them were beautiful paintings of a forrest.

"Ah, finally awake," came a husky female voice. When Sakura turned she was shocked to see the doctor whom she was supposed to study under.

This kind of uprooting confusion had never happened before, not even when a year ago her world was flipped upside down by a cheating boyfriend. She felt her jaw slacken and then shut and slack again, she must've looked like a fish gasping for air.

"I can see you're confused, as would any mortal would be," Tsunade began as she took a seat on a purple cushion off to Sakura's right. "I will answer all your question."

Upon hearing the promise of getting some answers, Sakura's mind swirled with so many questions, but there was one question whose answer she needed to hear.


End file.
